What they do Best
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Cecily looses a bet.


It was late one night and Cecily Cambell was tipsy.

Not drunk and not incoherent, but definitely buzzed.

"You guys, we need to stop! My mom is going to hear us! Then we're definitely going to be in trouble." Cecily warned, scolding her giggling friends.

"Sorry Cecily! But I've never drank before! I don't know my own tolerance for the stuff!" Lisa hiccuped and began laughing once more.

"Shh! Lisa! You'll wake Mrs. Cambell, and then she'll take the booze away!" Aria said in mock horror.

"No!" The young girl shrieked.

"Guys!" Cecily said covering both of their mouths with her hands.

"Come on, you won't be too worried about noise when Luke comes over someday and he gives it to you hard on the kitchen table!" Aria said, snorting at her statement.

"You aren't making any sense. I'd be worry about noise then too!" Cecily said, forgetting to deny that he would ever come over and do… that… with her anyways.

"But he'd come over! Oh Cecily you naughty girl!" Her demon sword friend boasted.

"Shut up! I didn't mean that! Why do you have to bring him up all the time? I think you like him more than I do!" Cecily shot back, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation.

"Cecily, let's make a bet." Aria offered. Cecily looked at the demon sword in confusion.

"What kind of bet?" She asked with curiosity.

"I bet that I can run faster than you. To the bathroom and back."

Aria wasn't slow, but Cecily was faster indeed.

"What are we wagering?" The red head asked, looking at her friend.

"Well, if you win, I'll stop talking about your boobs and sleeping with you." She suggested, looking at Cecily for approval.

"Alright, I like the sound of that!" Cecily nodded. Thinking of all the peace and quiet she would have.

"But, if I win…" Aria began, looking at Cecily with a mischievous grin. "You have to try to seduce Luke!" All the blood trained from Cecily's face.

"What? S-Seduce him!? I don't even like him! Let alone like him in a-a sexual way! I will not give my virginity to Luke Ainsworth!" She said adamantly.

"Slow down there! I never said you had to have sex with him. Just maybe, a little oral sex? You know, you scratch my back I scratch yours? Look, Cecily. It's just a bet, even then you could win and you don't have me talking about your knockers and cuddling up to you in the middle of the night. We can work out the details once the race is over. 'Kay?" Aria offered, holding her hand out. The Knight sighed and shook her hand.

"I Cecily Cambell, promise on my honor as a knight and as a Cambell to honor this wager." Cecily recited.

"I Aria, promise on my honor as the demon sword of wind to honor this wager." Aria answered.

"Alright ladies, on you marks, get set, GO!" Lisa shouted and the girls rushed out of the room. They had to remember to remain quiet just in case Mrs. Cambell was still awake. She'd be elated if she knew what they were wagering…

Aria had fallen behind rather quickly. Looking a little winded.

No pun intended.

"What wrong, Aria? Thought you were the demon sword of wind?" Cecily taunted, nearing the bathroom.

"You're right, Cecily. I am." With that a powerful gust of wind raced down the hallway, knocking Cecily over.

"What the hell!?" The knight shouted, looking around for the source. What she found was horrifying.

Aria.

Back where they had started.

With a victorious smirk on her face…

"Do I really have to go out in this?" Cecily asked, embarrassed.

"Come on, it's alright. You look cute. And you'd look even stranger trying on lingerie in your armor." The Demon Sword smiled and dragged the knight out of the house and onto the street.

Once Mrs. Cambell knew her daughter was going shopping she was whisked away and told to dress herself in nice clothes.

Which meant a dress.

And that dress just so happened to be a pastel blue color.

Cecily liked the yellow one better to be honest.

"Why do I have to go out and buy frilly underwear anyways? Can't I just try to seduce Luke wearing this?" She gestured to the outfit she had on. Aria scoffed.

"No way. Luke won't be the slightest bit impressed. You have to show off those gigantic melons you've got and pull him into a tight embrace then offer to suck his lollypop!" Cecily just rolled her eyes at her friend and let her drag her along the pathways of the city.

When they finally arrived Cecily was slowly loosing hope in Aria's plan.

They were at a quaint little store that looked innocent from the outside.

"Is this the place? But it's so… humble looking." Cecily reasoned, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Trust me, this is where I get my frilly underwear! It's the best! And the prices are great! Come on come on! Let's get inside!" With that she was dragged inside.

A kind looking older women greeted them at the front.

"Hello! How can I help you young ladies?" The assistant asked, coming towards them with a warm smile. It was much more comforting than the creepy smile Aria wore earlier in the day. Cecily relaxed and gave her a small smile in return.

"My friend here is trying to seduce her dense boyfriend. We're looking for something that's classy and elegant. Nothing to extravagant if you please. Simplicity would be the best." Aria said, patting Cecily on the back and pushing her towards the sales associate.

"Ah yes, the classic. Well, don't worry darling. We'll figure something out to get that man looking your way!" She said with enthusiasm.

"B-But he's-" Cecily began, but Aria placed her hand over her mouth.

"Don't. Just enjoy it."

Cecily walked in the changing room and looked at the selection.

There was a red number with a bunch of lace and bows all over it.

No way.

The next was a black corset that looked like it would break her back and all of her ribs.

Not happening.

Then there was the pink… strings?

No way in hell.

Finally she looked over and there was a simple white, sort of night gown looking thing that didn't really have much to it. It was short and would probably come right over her butt. It had some lacy stockings that would go over her legs.

Simple.

Elegant.

Without thinking about it too much longer, Cecily swallowed her pride and pulled the garment on. She clasped the back and pulled the stockings over her legs delicately looking at the lacy patterns that now decorated her skin. As embarrassing as this was, she felt very pretty. The material was light and she didn't feel it digging anywhere like her armor did. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. This outfit left little to the imagination and Cecily wasn't too sure how she felt about that. Her soft pink nipples were visible though the sheer fabric and she looked at how her hips had curved so delicately.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

Cecily jumped slightly and looked behind her at the door.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

"How's it going? Find anything that might lure Luke to the dark side?" Aria questioned, sounding excited.

"Yeah. I found something…" Cecily trailed off, glancing at her reflection in the mirror once more.

"Oh! Let me see let me see!" Aria squealed like a child and tried opening the door.

"No way! Only two people are allowed to see me in the stupid thing. Me and Luke. And I don't even want him to see me in it!" She shrieked, pressing her weight against the stall.

"You're such a party pooper. Will you at least tell me what color it is?" Aria pried some more.

"It's… white…" Cecily muttered, about ready to die of embarrassment.

"Oooh! White! Like a cute little virgin Mary wrapped up for Luke to unwrap!" Aria commented.

"Please, Aria… I'm nervous enough." The mood turned from playful to anxious quickly.

"Hey… Don't worry about it. If you really don't want to do this you don't have to. I can come up with something else for you to do." Her friend offered. Cecily sighed and shook her head.

"I made a promise on my household and my honor as a knight. I have to keep my word. Thank you though, I really appreciate it." Cecily began to gather up her things in the changing room and then walked to the front counter to pay for the items.

"I hope everything goes well with your boyfriend!" The sales woman said, waving at the girls as they walked out of the store.

"Up next! I'll teach you how to pleasure Luke!" Aria giggled dragging Cecily down the street once more.

Lisa was cleaning some swords that afternoon, waiting to put her portion of the plan into place.

Luke had been busy all day, repairing and forging new swords for his customers.

"Hey, Luke?" Lisa asked, walking over to the exhausted blacksmith as he slumped in his chair.

"Yes, Lisa, what is it?" He responded, never looking up from the book he had picked up.

"Aria and Cecily invited me to spend the night with them again. Would it be alright if I went?" She asked, setting down the last of her work.

"Is your work done?" Luke questioned, lifting his eyes from his book to examine the shop from the window.

"Yep! All the swords were cleaned and put away!" She said proudly. He gave her a small nod of appreciation and then shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Need me to walk you there?" He asked, looking back at his book.

"No, Aria said she was gonna come and get me." Lisa remarked.

"What about Cecily? She not gonna come to get you?" Luke inquired, putting his book down and giving Lisa his full attention.

"No, apparently she got hurt the other day and she hasn't quite recovered from it. She's just tired." Lisa wasn't lying. Cecily _did_ get hurt a few days earlier. But she had bandaged it up and said she was fine.

"She got hurt? How?" Luke pressed, standing up from his chair.

"Some fight in the town square. A man pushed her into some boxes and she cut her leg. She's pretty much better, but her mom said she wasn't allowed to push it." She hated being sneaky with Luke. But, if it meant he and Cecily would be together finally, then she would do it!

"Hmm. Sounds like her to be so reckless. What time do you think Aria will be here?" He asked yet another question.

"Before sunset." Lisa responded.

"Alright. Just make sure you're back tomorrow morning so we can get some work done." Luke said, standing up and taking his book to the porch. Lisa followed behind him quickly.

"H-Hold on!" She shouted, chasing after him.

"What is it? You're acting weird." The Blacksmith said, looking the small demon over.

"I was just… Never mind…" Lisa said, picking up the broom and starting to sweep.

 _Alright Aria, phase two of the plan is complete._ She thought with a small smile on her face.

"Aria, quit moving it so fast I'll choke!" Cecily complained as her friend shoved the third popsicle in a row down her throat meticulously.

"You're getting really good at this Cecily!" Aria complimented.

"My tongue hurts." The red head complained once again.

Aria had been teaching Cecily how to give a blow job for the past hour.

And the young Cambell heiress was not pleased with her teaching methods. Although the Demon Sword was highly impressed with the other girl's nature skill. Cecily wasn't trying very hard to be the perfect lewd student, however. She'd get fed up and bite the popsicle, which Aria disapproved of highly.

"Now now. How do you expect to please Luke if you can't give him a proper blow job, huh?" She said, giggling.

"I wouldn't have to give him a blow job if I didn't lose this damn race!" Cecily pouted, crossing her arms.

"Now now. I said you didn't have to go through with it if you don't truly want to." Aria offered, reminding her of her scape goat.

"And I made an oath to you on the honor of my household and my pride as a knight. I will not back out." The Knight said with finality.

"Alright…"

The clock tolled in the middle of town square. The two girls looked up and saw the time had ticked away since the beginning of their lesson.

"Ooh! It's almost time to go get Lisa. You go home and get ready. Lisa will forget her toothbrush, then show time!" Aria giggled, Cecily rolled her eyes and nodded heading back towards her house.

Cecily strolled the streets, her knightly instincts taking over. Her heart pounded as she walked closer and closer to her house, seeing the lights still on in her home.

 _Mom must still be awake..._

She thought to herself as she walked through the front door. The household maid was asleep in the chair in the living room and Cecily's mother was sat at the table sipping tea patiently.

"Hello darling. Did you have fun with Aria today?" She asked, gesturing for her daughter to sit down next to her at the table. Cecily complied quickly and sat in the chair her mother had pointed out.

"Yes, we had a good time. She forced me to go shopping." The young Cambell whined softly. Mrs. Cambell smiled at her daughter and patted her hand gently.

"You know Aria means well. She just wants you to behave a little more like a teenager girl and less like and adult man. Have a little fun before you're expected to give me a grandchild." Cecily looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom! I'm not even thinking about a husband right now! No way! Not happening!" The young knight's mother simply smiled and nodded.

"Aria said that Lisa was spending the night again? Just make sure you girls aren't up too late." With that her mother got up and retired to bed for the night. Without looking at what her daughter had purchased.

Thank God.

Cecily ran up the stairs to her room and desperately tried to figure out how to use the minimal amounts of make-up she had been gifted through out the years by her mother. A small attempt at making her a little bit more feminine. Eventually, she gave up setting the cosmetics back in her drawer as she observed herself in the mirror. She only tired some mascara and lipgloss, but she was satisfied with her outcome.

Next was her hair.

She always wore it down when it was shorter, but she had been growing it out as of late. Maybe she should try and accentuate it in some way?

After a few moments of fiddling with her hair, Aria and Lisa walked in her room looking at her in disbelief.

"Wow Miss Cecily! You look beautiful!" Lisa commented, walking over and admiring Cecily's appearance.

"Thanks, Lisa. But I haven't even done my hair yet... I have no idea what to do with it honestly..." The knight admitted, blushing and looking down at her knees.

"Well, good thing you have a demon sword best friend who likes to play with hair!" Aria stated proudly, walking over with a brush in her hand and a couple clips.

Cecily sat still and watched as her friends laughed and gushed over her appearance while making her over as it were.

"There! It's perfect! Now you just need to get dressed!" Aria said, putting the last pin in her friends hair.

The red head looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped, not quite recognizing herself. But it was obviously her! Her lashes were longer than she thought, and her hair was now out of her face and pulled back, but there was still some left down.

Cecily had to admit, she felt really pretty.

"Is this the bag, Miss Cecily?" Lisa asked, holding up the bag from the lingerie store. The knight bolted up and grabbed the bag panting.

"Yes, it is. And neither of you are allowed to look while I'm getting ready... Aria, can you hand me the coat please...?" Cecily asked, holding her hand out for her jacket. The Demon Sword complied and handed the trench coat over, watching as her friend slinked into the bathroom to change.

Once in the bathroom, Cecily looked in the mirror and tried to calm her frantically beating heart. She grabbed the bag and pulled out the simple looking garment and pulled it on, adjusting the straps and pulling the tags off. Next were the stockings. Cecily rolled them over her legs and settled them right above her knee attaching them with the straps as instructed.

Finally she looked at herself in the mirror.

All she could do was blink dumbly at her reflection.

Was this really her?

Could this be the same rough and tumble knight who fought and battle evil doers?

She looked demure and sweet.

She looked innocent and kind.

She looked _beautiful..._

Cecily quickly pulled on her coat and walked out of the bathroom. Aria and Lisa turned their heads and saw their friend blushing intensely.

"Oh Miss Cecily! You look so cute! Even though we can't see the best part of it all!" Lisa complained. The young Cambell blushed darker and started heading for the door.

"What if he flat out rejects me? What am I supposed to do then!?" She asked aloud to her friends.

"He won't! I told him earlier that you still weren't feeling well after your leg was injured early in the week! You should've seen his face, he looked so worried." Lisa commented, smiling.

"Why did you do that?" Cecily started towards Lisa, but Aria got between the two of them and laughed.

"Now now, stop trying to pick a fight and go get yourself a man!" The Demon Sword encouraged, pushing her friend towards the stairs.

Lisa and Aria accompanied their friend to the door and watched as she began to head out.

Although, their plan fizzled out the moment the door was opened.

"Cecily? What are you doing down here? I thought your leg was still bothering you?" Luke's voice rang throughout the hall.

Aria and Lisa looked at each other in desperation.

Cecily stood stock still in embarrassment and self-loathing.

Luke simply waited for a response.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" Lisa asked, running down the stairs and moving Cecily behind her and towards a ready to console Aria.

"You forgot your toothbrush. I was on my way into town to pick up some items anyway. I was planning on working late tonight, so I thought I would bring your toothbrush by." He said offhandedly.

"That's really kind of you Luke, but... Uh..." Lisa scrambled, looking for something to say in hopes of scrounging up some sort of new plan in the midst of the rubble.

"You're welcome. I guess. But, Cecily, are you really okay? Lisa said you got banged up pretty bad." Aria immediately jumped at the new opportunity being presented.

"We were just about to take her for a walk to see how her leg is holding up. But, we're feeling a little tired, would you mind taking her out to the cabin and see if she can make it there?" Aria suggested, feeling proud of this new scheme.

"Yeah! She can just sleep in my room for the night!" Lisa added in, smiling up at her friends.

"I don't see why not, as long as she doesn't interrupt my work for the night." He stated, shrugging. Aria and Lisa smiled and pushed Cecily towards the handsome blacksmith.

"She won't! You kids have fun! Let us know if anything happens!" The pair of girls practically pushed the couple onto the street as the sunset was just taking effect.

"Well come on, I want to get back before night fall." Luke commented, starting off on the path towards his home. Cecily scoffed and followed after him quickly.

They had been walking for a little while now, and Cecily had to admit, she was in pain.

Now it wasn't excruciating or anything that bad, but it certainly wasn't something to snuff at. She thought about bringing it to Luke's attention, but he'd probably just tell her to suck it up and deal with it. Which she did.

"So, any new customers recently?" She asked, trying to take her mind off her leg.

"No." He replied simply, continuing down the path. Cecily supposed she had to start seducing him at some point, but when would be the opportune time?

They continued walking in silence, Luke progressively getting further and further ahead of Cecily. The sun was starting to set, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, her leg was really starting to hurt. Which didn't make a whole lot of sense. She had raced Aria the other night, then went out today to go and get this ridiculous outfit she was wearing right now.

Then the thought struck her. She had over exerted herself these past couple days.

How could she be so stupid?

Pushing herself like that?

Well, it wasn't far now... Right?

Luke had slowed down and was looking at Cecily oddly.

"Why are you wearing that anyways? You look weird." He said slyly, continuing down the path.

"My armor is at the local blacksmith's getting cleaned, cause I doubt you'd want to clean my armor for me. This was all I could find." She hoped she'd sounded convincing enough because she wasn't buying her own story.

"Right. You're also walking funny, does your leg hurt? We can stop." Luke suggested, slowing his pace.

"No, it's fine. I'm just a little tired is all. Let's keep going." If Luke was concerned he didn't show it. He kept walking ahead of Cecily, forging his way home like he did every day.

It was starting to get harder and harder to mask the pain, Cecily realized. Every step was excruciating and she didn't know what to do about it. She could tell Luke, but she was far to prideful for that and didn't want to turn to him for help over something so childish.

The cut hadn't been that bad...

Had it?

When she was injured, she remembered needing stitches, and the doctor's specifically requested no intensive labor for the next few days following her incident.

It's been a week...

But she did go to work about three days later.

Cecily's head was swarming with fear and pain and sooner or later, Luke had had enough of the nonsense.

"Cecily!" He shouted, pulling her out of her stupor.

"What? What are you yelling for I'm right here!" She argued back.

"Let's sit down, you obviously need to sit and relax for a minute." Cecily shook her head and tried to start walking again, but something warm ran down her leg and she jumped in shock. She hadn't wet herself... What the hell. She reached down to her thigh and felt the warm liquid and pulled it to her face...

"Oh God..." She whispered. Her knees suddenly felt very weak and she started to fall to the ground. Luke stepped in and grabbed her waist to support her.

"What's your deal, Cecily?" Luke asked, looking her over. His eyes fell on her hand and saw the crimson liquid that stained her pale fingertips. With a swiftness Cecily was far to dizzy to appreciate, Luke lifted her into his arms and started off towards his hut.

He felt the hot liquid start to run down his forearm and concern flooded through his veins.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Cecily? If you're in pain, you should just tell me." Good thing the pair wasn't too far from the shop, Luke wasn't sure how long Cecily had been like this but hopefully it wasn't long.

"I didn't want to bother... you..." She whispered into his neck.

"You wouldn't be bothering me." Luke replied, seeing his shop in the distance. He picked up the pace and made it to the porch, opening the door carefully and taking Cecily to his room. Laying her down on the bed, Luke quickly assessed the situation.

Her leg was bleeding, probably from the upper thigh area from where the blood was on his arm.

"Right leg... upper thigh Luke. That's where it is. I think my stitches burst." She whispered from the sheets.

"I'm going to have to take a look. Sorry." Luke said, taking a hold of her leg in his hand.

"H-Hold on a second!" But before she could say anything, Luke was pulling the trench coat up and over her knees. Luckily, that made her lingerie go up as well, just making it look like Luke pushed up a skirt.

"I know it's awkward, just... Don't think about it too much." He blushed, finding her bandage and starting to peel it off. As the soiled bandages fell away, Luke finally could detect the source of her pain. It was her stitches that had burst, but only a couple on the edges of the wound. Nothing that needed immediate attention. Relief flew through Luke like a gust on a windy day. He felt as though he could breathe again.

"Am I going to be okay?" Cecily's soft voice asked.

"Just a couple of your stitches on the outer parts of the cut, shouldn't need to take you to the doctor. I'll just clean it and put on some more gauze as well. That should help until your stitches need to come out." He explained standing up and heading toward the door.

"Thank you, Luke." He heard a whisper come from the bed.

"No need to thank me. Just try to be less of an idiot next time." Luke said offhandedly and walked out the door to the bathroom.

Cecily couldn't believe how quickly this night had taken a turn. It went from her trying to seduce Luke, to Luke saving her life. She looked at her leg and sighed. It'll be fine in a few minutes. The stitches coming out while walking probably caused the excessive bleeding, no doubt she'd be fine. Maybe she could still go along with her plan...?

Luke came back in a few moments later, holding bandages and some tape.

"Here, can you keep your skirt out of my way? I don't want to fuss with your clothes." He said exasperatedly, sitting down next to her on the bed,

"Well, you could just give me the bandages and let me do it myself. That way I'm not inconveniencing you oh nobleman." Cecily said with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Not happening. Quit being so stubborn and let me help you." Luke ordered. Cecily sighed and gave in, letting him do what he wanted.

His hands brought the pure white gauze around her thigh over and over again. She was surprised at how gentle he was being, not remembering him ever being this kind to her.

When should she make her move?

Would he reject her?

Or would he gladly accept and take her right then and there?

There were so many variables she had yet to think of.

Why did the thought of him rejecting her make her so upset...?

She didn't really want him that badly did she?

Cecily was trying very hard not to blush at how Luke's hands wrapped around her thigh delicately as he secured the tape onto the bandage.

"There, that should do it. You try to get some sleep while I clean myself off. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

This was the perfect time to psych herself up.

Luke was in the bathroom and Cecily had sometime to mentally prepare herself as well as think of some quick fire plan to seduce him...

Where was Aria when she needed her?

Cecily thought for a moment and decided she'd better take off her trench coat first...

She worked on the buttons and took the fabric off, letting it rest on the bed beside her. Cecily then adjusted her negligee and smoothed it out so she looked presentable... Well... Shut up. She needed to focus on a plan.

Okay, so he'll walk back in and she'll be on the bed a-and things will just go from there, right?

Or maybe she should say some line...?

Like, "I've been waiting for you, the bed is so cold when I'm alone. Come join me?"

Cecily squealed quietly and placed her hands on her face. There's no way in hell she could or would say something like that.

Something else, then. Something like, "You're always saving my life, time for me to pay you back... With my body..."

That was even worse.

What was she going to do? Luke was just going to walk in there and see her sitting here like an idiot! She needed to come up with a plan fast or else-

"C-Cecily...?" Her head shot up in surprise and looked behind her to see a shirtless Luke standing in the doorway blushing heavily.

"L-Luke! U-Uh... I was cold and-" Luke shut her up.

"You took off your damn trench coat, of course you're going to be cold. Stupid." Cecily's anger flared.

"Hey! I spent all this time trying to look appealing for you and all you can say is I'm stupid!?"

The room went silent as both of the teens cheek's flushed bright pink.

"W-What? You did this, for me?" Luke said quietly, trying not to stare at her.

"Y-Yeah! So what?" Cecily tried pulling the fabric of the lingerie down lower, but all it managed to do was show off her cleavage better.

"Why?" The Young Blacksmith asked, staying stock still in the doorway.

"B-Because... Y-You're always saying that you don't see me as a girl, and I wanted to prove that... That I am a girl... And I have feelings towards you."

Did she really just say that?

Did those words really just come out of her mouth?

Cecily tried to hide her face from him. She covered her eyes and thought she was going to die of embarrassment right then and there. Suddenly, she felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me." Luke said firmly, keeping a good grip on her shoulders.

"I can't. I'll die of embarrassment if I look at you right now." Cecily whimpered back.

"Look at me so I know you're not lying. I swear to God if this is a prank, I won't speak to you every again, Cecily." Her hands fell away from her eyes to see Luke's face mere inches away from hers.

"I don't lie, Luke. Never. I would never bring dishonor to the Cambell household like that." Cecily said, leaning towards him.

"So, you honestly have feelings for me?" He asked, leaning towards her.

"Yes..." She trailed off, looking into his eyes as they got closer and closer to one another.

Pain.

"Ouch! Cecily you're supposed to move your head so we don't smack our noses together like that!" Luke exclaimed, holding his nose as Cecily rubbed her forehead and nose as well.

"It's not my fault I've never been kissed! I don't know how that works!" She argued back. After a few moments, Luke sat down on the bed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's try that again..." He whispered, carefully connecting their lips together.

A tiny flame erupted in Cecily's stomach as she reached out for Luke's bare shoulders.

"H-hold on. Luke." Cecily whispered breathlessly as she stared at the boy she had come to love.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at her lips longingly.

"Y-You didn't tell me how you feel..." Cecily said, gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"Cecily... I've cared about you since the day I saw you in that maid outfit. You looked cute and... And when you came to visit Lisa's grave with me, I really started to have deep feelings for you. Please believe me when I say that I care about you." Luke confessed, looking down at his knees.

"I believe you Luke, b-but how about you prove it to me?" Cecily encouraged, taking one of Luke's hands and placing it on her hip hesitantly, not wanting to look too eager.

"Are you sure about this Cecily...? You're leg is still hurt-" She leaned towards him quickly and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Luke Ainsworth gave up in that moment.

It was time to let his past go and live in the moment with this beautiful girl whom he cared for dearly. Cecily laid back on the bed, careful not to move her leg in an awkward position. Luke followed her down and settled himself between her legs delicately. The pair continued their kiss, not letting anything else in the world but each other matter to them.

Cecily decided to be brave and started pulling the strap of her lingerie down her shoulder to expose more of her bare skin to Luke. Her partner watched as she got up on her elbows and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can touch me. I trust you." She breathed against his lips. Luke nodded and moved his hands up to her bare shoulders and placed several small kisses on them trailing up to her neck, opening up new sensations for Cecily.

"I've never done this before... So I'm not sure on how to approach this." Luke admitted, looking into Cecily's eyes.

"Neither have I, so let's figure it out together." She encouraged, kissing his hand gently.

"Can I, take this off?" Luke asked, tugging on the frilly fabric of the negligee. Cecily nodded and sat up a little more so he could pull it off with ease. The pair watched as the flowing white fabric hit the floor and then gazed back at each other in shock.

They were really doing this.

"Now, you should... Uh. Take your pants off..." Cecily blushed, looking away from him.

"Right. I can do that." Luke said, undoing the strings and letting his pants fall away to join Cecily's white top on the floor. He stood before her, waiting for her reaction.

Would she laugh at him, or would she yelp and decide she didn't want to do this anymore? Luke became more and more anxious the longer Cecily stayed quiet.

"Say something, damn it! Just standing here in my underwear with you staring at me is weird! Just.. Do something!" The redhead jumped and nodded quickly before pulling him back towards the bed with her fingers slipping underneath the hem of his underwear.

"I want to try something." Cecily whispered, pulling the only remaining clothing off of him.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"I-I'll show you." She said, trying to sound seductive, but coming across squeaky and nervous.

"Don't push yourself, we don't need to-oh..." Luke trailed off as he felt the warmth of Cecily's mouth encase his manhood. Cecily was trying desperately to think back to her lesson earlier that morning.

Penises were nothing like popsicles! She remembered one thing though, not to get her teeth anywhere near him. Luke felt waves of pleasure rolling over him like the surf in the ocean, he watched as Cecily tried to please him. He felt a strong sense of adoration well up inside of him as he saw her taking him into her mouth over and over again. She felt so warm and inviting, everything about her was drawing him in more and more.

"Luke... Can I stop yet?" He looked down and saw Cecily looking up at him with a bright blush on her face.

"Yeah... I-I'll try to, uh. Should we just go right for it, or do you want me to... Uh, return the favor?" Luke asked, blushing just as much as she was.

"I-I think we should just get to the main part..." She said, lying back waiting for Luke to get in bed with her. She felt the bed dip with his weight and she moved her legs apart to accommodate him.

"I need to take your underwear off... Are you alright with this?" Cecily nodded and watched as he removed her panties.

"Luke..." The Young Blacksmith stopped and looked into her eyes worried.

"Yeah? Do you want to stop?" He asked, looking at her nervously.

"No... Just hurry up..." Luke nodded and rubbed against her experimentally.

"Cecily, where... Uh..." Cecily blushed and guided him a little lower to find her entrance.

"Right there. Just be gentle, please..." She whispered.

Luke looked down to see where their bodies were almost connected.

His manhood throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to plunge inside her wet heat. But she looked afraid, fearful of him.

"Cecily... Please don't be afraid of me. We don't have to do it. We can stop right here." Cecily sighed and pulled him to her lips once more.

"Luke. Shut up. I care about you and I want us to be together always. Prove to me you care about me just as much as I care about you. Do it. Take my virginity." Luke nodded and pushed forward breaking through Cecily' virginity and burying himself deep inside her.

"Cecily..."

"Ouch!" Luke looked down at her in shock.

"S-sorry! I forgot it hurts for girls! I-I" Cecily smiled through her pain and kissed Luke slowly.

"I'm alright. I'm a Cambell and I can handle anything, especially if my Blacksmith is there to rescue me." Luke blushed and held her close.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you... I didn't mean to."

"I know, I... I love you, Luke." Cecily breathed.

"I love you too, Cecily." With that he began to move slowly, in and out gently rocking inside of her.

Keeping an eye on her face, Luke tried very hard not to get overwhelmed with the sensations he was experiencing. But young men don't tend to last very long in bed.

"C-Cecily... I'm not gonna last very long." He admitted embarrassed.

"I don't need you to, just hold onto me and keep me close." She breathed into his shoulder.

"Does it feel good?" Luke asked, kissing her neck gently.

"Y-yes... It feels good." She whispered. Luke smiled, knowing that he was giving the girl he loved some form of pleasure.

"A-ah! Cecily don't clench like that!" He yelled, slowing down.

"Sorry! It feels good what do you expect me to do! Lie here like a dying fish?" Cecily argued back.

"Are we really arguing while we're making-love?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"I don't think it would be complete without it." Cecily smiled.

The couple stayed in each others arms the whole night, making love and arguing.

It's what they do best.


End file.
